Stephanie's Play Cube (41401)
Stephanie's Play Cube is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Serve up a tasty treat to a foodie kid in your life with this LEGO® Friends Stephanie’s Play Cube set (41401). Kids will love these collectible compact toys, which come with a gorgeous transparent glitter shell and a secret toy pet hiding inside. Box of delights Kids will love pretending to help Stephanie bake a toy cake. The buildable kitchen kit is removable so kids can play with it outside the box. It also attaches to the cube's base – no more missing bricks from LEGO play on the move! And the 2 sides split to share the baking fun with a friend. A taste of something more Each cube gives kids a flavor of the LEGO Friends world. But if they’re hungry for more they can collect the 4 other cubes. Each portable toy holds a mystery pet in surprise colors, which is revealed only once the cube is opened. Kids can stack or connect cubes to create fun shapes. Introduce kids to the world of Heartlake City, a place where they can achieve their dreams with the support of fabulous Friends. *Inspire exciting LEGO® Friends adventures on the move with this portable mini-doll set. This pretty, collectible, compact toy lets kids take Stephanie and her kitchen creations with them wherever they go. *Inside Stephanie’s Play Cube (41401) is 1 mini-doll to do the cooking, a toy pet, a toy cake, 2 baking-themed scenes and lots of mini-doll accessories, as well as a sticker sheet for customizing fun. *Kids can play with the mini-doll kitchen outside the cube, or pack it up for fun on the go. Each cube combines with the 4 others. They stack and connect to form crazy shapes, or can be split to share with a friend. *Makes the perfect impulse reward, birthday gift or holiday gift for kids aged 6+ who love portable toys. These easy builds are a great way to introduce kids to the LEGO® universe, and mean the play gets quickly underway. *Each cube measures just over 3” (8cm) wide and 2” (6cm) making it an ideal fun toy to take on a playdate to share LEGO® fun with friends. The colorful, compact toys are also great for brightening up long journeys. *This stackable toy doesn’t need batteries to make it come alive. It splits, stacks and connects with other cubes, and each one hides a mystery animal. They are simply buzzing with possibilities! *Introduce children to the world of Heartlake City, a place of exciting imaginative play and everyday heroes, where kids will find characters that are ‘just like them' and everyone is welcome. *LEGO® building bricks and fun toys meet the highest industry standards. Kids building this toy playset will find the bricks connect strongly and also pull apart easily every time. *At The LEGO Group, we drop, heat, bite, scratch and test LEGO® bricks and pieces in every way imaginable in order to guarantee that every LEGO building set for kids meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Fun Facts * Stephanie's hair piece and torso are exclusive to this set. Gallery 41401-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41401 alt2.jpg| 41401 alt3.jpg|All the play cubes connected together. 41401_alt4.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41401BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Play Cubes Series 1 Category:Stephanie Sets